Quiero que me ames como yo te amo
by Adry Thaisho
Summary: Aome esta cansada de sufrir por Inuyasha asi que una noche lo sigue y lo encuentra junto a kikyo esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella decide marcharse para no verlo nunca mas pero al llegar al pozo devorador de huesos se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba... TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola soy Adry! Soy nueva en fanfiction, este es el primer One shot que escribo y me he animado a publicarlo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto... **

**Nota:**** He editado el One shot debido a los múltiples errores que tenía, porque cuando lo subí estaba corta de tiempo y no lo pude revisar antes de poste-arlo; ¡Ah! y a los que anteriormente lo hayan leído si quieren lo pueden leer nuevamente ya que hay varios cambios.**

**Disclaimer****:Los personajes son propiedad únicamente de Rumiko Thakashi y si los uso únicamente es para divertirme y no aburrirme, pero sin fines de lucro...**

**Advertencia:**** Posible Ooc.**

**Canción eclipse total del amor en español.**

**El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso, te hace sentir cosas maravillosas cuando es correspondido, pero cuando es imposible lo mejor es olvidar; recuerda que al final te hará feliz la persona que menos esperabas... **

**Quiero que me ames como yo te amo**

**Capitulo único**

Mírame... de vez en cuando siento que me estas olvidando

Y que no regresaras... Mírame

De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada de estar sola

Y escucharme llorar... Mírame

De vez en cuando miro atrás y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr

Mírame... De vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y

Vuelvo a perder... Mira mis ojos

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mira mis ojos

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mírame... De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura y no quiero despertar

Mírame... De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos y

Preguntas como estas

Mírame... De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos pero nunca te lo dejo saber

Mírame... De vez en cuando quiero escaparme y tu mirada me envuelve y

Vuelvo a perder... Mira mis ojos

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Mira mis ojos

De vez en cuando siento enloquecer

Esta noche quiero más que me abrases fuertemente, en tus brazos soñare

Que el amor es para siempre...

Esa canción la escuchaba una dulce miko, dentro de su saco de dormir, mientras varias lagrimas bañaban su rostro, Con un Mp3 y auriculares que había traído de su época; la canción la hacía llorar las veces que la escuchaba, porque su amado Inuyasha nunca tendrá lugar para ella en su corazón, dado que para él solo existe su primer y único amor kikyo. Aome ya llevaba tres largos años de su vida, tratando de conquistar el corazón de su amado Inuyasha, ya que cuando creía que lo estaba logrando kikyo, aparecía y lo perdía de nuevo y todos su esfuerzos se esfumaban. Cada noche Inuyasha se escabuhia por el bosque para encontrarse con kikyo (cuando todos dormían o eso creía), una noche Aome decide seguirlo sin que él, se dé cuenta y lo encuentra en un claro en el bosque junto con kikyo, abrazándola y había escuchado como le juraba amor eterno y le prometía que la protegería con su vida si era necesario; ella al escuchar esa palabras no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y sin querer ver o escuchar algo más salió corriendo de ese lugar adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque, corre y corre hasta llegar a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, sus piernas no aguantaron más y se desplomo en el suelo del lugar cayendo de rodillas, mientras amargas lágrimas bañaban su rostro lloro, y lloro como nunca en su vida había llorado. Sentía como si su corazón se rompiera en miles de fragmentos, lo que ella no sabía es que unos fríos ojos dorados la observaban desde la oscuridad; Ella trato de limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, pero estas seguían brotando de sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-¡JURO QUE ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LLORARE POR TI INUYASHA, ESO TE LO ASEGURO! ¡Me olvidare de ti cueste lo que me cueste, encontrare a alguien que me ame de verdad y no me trate como un juguete! -se dijo así misma con un amargo grito de puro dolor y tristeza, que retumbo por todo el bosque y solo el escucho (o eso creía).

Ella se levantó para regresar al campamento, al llegar observo a sus amigos todos estaban aún dormidos ajenos al dolor que ella sentía; tomo sus cosas y sin pensarlo se largaría para no volver a verlo jamás, Naraku ya había sido destruido un año atrás y ella aún seguía allí con la esperanza de estar junto a Inuyasha, pero el corazón se cansa de intentar y fallar, esta vez se iría para no volver. Ya con todas sus pertenencias en mano se dirige al poso devorador de huesos, pero cuando llego ve que esta alguien allí.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunta ella sin rodeos ni miedo por el taiyoukai que tenía en frente, el solo la observaba detalladamente;algo que la sorprendió dado que jamás el, la había mirado así.

-Solo vengo a proponerte la idea de ayudarte a olvidar al idiota de Inuyasha ya que él ha elegido al cadáver de miko.

-¿Cómo podría alguien como tu ayudarme con mis sentimientos? -cuestiono ella aun sorprendida por lo que él dijo.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras Aome, el, la abraza dejándola en shock, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y cuando ella reacciona es demasiado tarde el, la estaba besando; Aome sin saber que hacer solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le producían el sentir sus labios rosar levemente con los de él, ella decide profundizar el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el, la toma de la cintura atraiéndola más hacia si y así se quedaron por varios minutos saboreando los labios del otro, hasta que les fue necesario el preciado oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse...

-Sesshomaru... -susurro Aome contra los labios de el muy sonrojada, ella lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en su pecho para que el no viera su sonrojo, él le corresponde atrayéndola más asía el, ella levanta su rostro y lo mira directo a los ojos perdiéndose en sus orbes doradas -Aceptare tu ayuda para olvidar a Inuyasha, para que en mi corazón solo existas tú y nadie más que tu Sesshomaru... -el la besa nuevamente, cuando se separan el la toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar juntos bajo el manto estrellado, iluminados por la luz de la luna, y rodeados de luciérnagas; Tal vez ella no le ame ahora, pero lo hará hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

**Fin...**

**¡Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi pequeño One shot!**

**AVISO URGENTE:** **¡SE SOLICITA UN BETA READER!.**

**Los interesados/as enviarme un correo a: **daisy19990506 

**Att: Adry Thaisho **

**Saiyonara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aca les traigo el prologo de este pequeño one shot, quiero agradecerle a: **

**almamikan, Scandra Garcia y a damalunaely, por sus review muschas gracias los valoro mucho, me han animado a escribir el prologo.**

**Ah y quisiera pedirle a: Gues****t, que si no te gusta mi fic solo no lo leas y guárdate tus comentarios ofensivos para ti gracias...**

**Quiero que me ames como yo te amo**

**Prologo…**

Ya habían pasado diez años desde que Aome, decidió darle una oportunidad a Sesshomaru; a lo largo de esos años ella se enamoró del youkay. ¿Quién creería que él, Sesshomaru Thaisho, el youkay más poderoso de la época, le mostro el verdadero amor a una Humana? Es algo ilógico, pero cierto para el amor no hay obstáculo que valga.

Prueba de su amor mutuo fue la pequeña niña (hanyu) que nació cinco años después de que ambos estuvieran juntos. Sakura, así fue llamada la hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches como su madre, con unos hermosos ojos dorados como los de su padre, pero más cálidos. Niña fruto de su amor y aventura porque eso era para ellos una dulce aventura que nunca a se cansarían de vivir al lado de su ser amado…

Una hermosa tarde de verano donde las aves volaban libres en el hermoso cielo teñido de colores naranja y rojo que formaban un cálido y hermoso atardecer, los árboles se mecían al compás del viento y el cantar de las aves era la dulce melodía que se escuchaba por todo el bosque. Esa hermosa tarde Aome, se encontraba en medio de ese bosque justo donde se encontraba el pozo devorador de huesos, había dejado a su pequeña al cuidado de Sango, para ella poder acudir allí y citar a su marido, ella vestia un divino kimono rojo con bordados en oro, con flores de loto bordadas en las mangas en hilo de plata y ahora su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto; tenía un atuendo digno de lo que ella era Aome, lady de las tierras del Oeste y mujer del Youkay mas poderoso..

Aome, estaba sentada sentada en el borde del pozo, ella estaba distraída observando embelesada el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba a su alrededor, cuando siente la presencia de su marido acercarse, ella solo dibujo una dulce sonrisa en sus labios cuando él estaba a su lado y se sentó junto a ella.

-Sessh, ¿Sabes? Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que estamos juntos…- dijo Aome, ladeando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espero no te hayas arrepentido…- le dijo el con su típico tono de voz, pero con un ligero tinte de molestia y ella lo noto.

-Te equivocas, yo ¡jamás! Me arrepentiría de la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida y por eso te amo más y más cada día –pronuncio ella volviendo a mirar el paisaje para que el no viera su ligero sonrojo a pesar de diez años juntos aún seguía sonrojándose - Solo hay una solo cosa que te pediré y es **Ámame como yo te amo** por el resto de nuestras vidas… - finalizo ella, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos Sesshomaru, solo dibujo una sutil sonrisa en sus labios para besarla pero antes le susurró "Así será" y fundio sus labios en un cálido beso.

Desde ese momento siguieron amándose como si no hubiera mañana por el resto de sus vidas, muchos piensan que el verdadero amor es solo el primero, pero se equivocan porque con el tiempo las heridas del corazón sanan para poder ser felices al lado de una persona que si merece su amor y a veces terminaras siendo feliz al lado de la persona que menos esperas…

** Fin…..**


End file.
